Harry au Pays des Merveilles
by liberlycaride
Summary: Mon premier OS que j'ai écrit pendant le cours de math et que j'ai décidé de continuer! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et ça vous fassera rire autant avoir aussi chaud!


**Mon tout premier OS!**

**Je suis si excitée!!!**

**Merci à ma bêta attitrée: Cleo McPhee!**

**Et j'en profite pour faire un peu de pub.**

**Je vous conseille de lire le fic de Cleo et le mien que je viens de commencer!**

**Merci à vous et bon lecture!**

**Harry au Pays des Merveilles**

Harry se réveilla avec une sensation de déjà-vu.

Il avait mal au derrière comme si on lui avait donné la fessée.

Il regarda son réveil magique et cria en courant à la salle de bain _MERDE! Je vais être encore en retard!!!_

Il se débarbouilla aussi vite qu'il put et maugréa contre un certain roux tout en descendant l'escalier.

_**Il m'énerve Ron!**_

_**Pourquoi il ne m'a pas réveillé? J'ai même pas le temps de manger... En plus, on a cours avec Rogue en prime...les Serpentards.**_

_**Le blondinet-barbie et la chauve-souris graisseux vont encore me faire des crasses.**_

__Chui en retard, chui en retard...faut faire vite, je suis trop en retard..._

Il était toujours en train de courir et sauter pour ne pas se faire avoir par les escaliers farceurs tout en marmonnant _Chuis en retard_ quand il entendit derrière lui quelqu'un haleter, des petits pas qui faisaient vlap, vlap, vlap comme si on tapait un tapis pour enlever la poussière.

Tout à coup, il vit devant lui, un petit lapin blanc le dépassant avec une jaquette rouge criard, avec quelques liserés noirs, qui tenait dans sa main...ou plutôt patte gauche un mini-montre ancienne en or.

__Je suis en retard...je suis en retard...il ne faut pas arriver en retard..._ répéta le Lapin Blanc toujours en sautillant avec sa jaquette rouge. Ses yeux roses fixant intensément la montre.

Harry s'arrêta, abasourdis.

Il avait les yeux écarquillés.

_**Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ce lapin?!**_

_**Comment ça se fait qu'il parle?!**_

_**Et...MERDE!!**_

_**JE SUIS EN RETARD!!!**_

Il continua de courir, toujours cette impression bizarre en lui, essayant d'oublier le lapin blanc.

Mais quand il tourna dans l'angle, il vit ce dernier aller dans la même direction que lui à savoir...la salle de classe de Potions.

Il eut peur, tout d'un coup.

Il vit, tout de suite, le visage du Maître des Potions devenir blafard de rage contenu, celui du snob, ricanant.

Il eut peur alors la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de suivre le lapin des neiges en l'empêchant d'entrer dans la classe mais quand il vit l'animal tout près de la porte, il eut la stupéfaction de le voir changer de chemin.

Et là, Harry s'arrêta une deuxième fois.

Le côté raisonnable de son cerveau lui disait d'aller en cours de potion.

Son autre côté qui était plus Gryffondor lui disait de combler sa curiosité grandissante.

Il gémit puis il suivit le lapin albinos en se traitant d'imbécile.

Il courrait derrière le lapin quand ce dernier s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant une dame de coeur.

Il mit sa patte de devant sur la tableau et disparut sous les yeux en soucoupes du Brun.

_**Alors, je le suis?**_

_**Mais je serais trop en retard.**_

_**Bah, de toute façon, je suis déjà en retard alors autant voir ce que traficatouille ce lapin.**_

Harry se positionna devant le tableau mais maintenant qu'il était devant, il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas vu comment le lapin avait fait pour entrer.

Il se traita d'imbécile encore une deuxième fois.

Il observa bien le tableau et vit quelque chose d'étrange.

Il mit son oeil devant le petit trou qui représentait un diamant dans un coeur en or qui formait le collier de la reine du coeur.

Là, il vit un monde extraordinaire.

Il se releva puis souffla.

Il mit son index devant le trou puis se sentit aspiré comme avec un portoloin et ce fut le noir.

Quand Harry se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit était un plafond blanc et il se dit qu'il était tombé dans les pommes encore une fois et qu'on l'avait porté dans l'infirmerie mais quand il se leva, il constata qu'il n'était pas dans un lit moelleux et blanc mais sur un carrelage à carreau blanc et rose.

Il grimaça.

Il n'aimait pas trop le rose.

Il se leva et regarda attentivement la pièce.

Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre et il y avait bien une porte mais seul les souris pourraient y entrer.

Les murs tout autour de lui était rose pâle comme les carreaux du sol.

Il vit tout près de lui une table en bois classique

.

Il s'en approcha, méfiant.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait gagné contre Face de Serpent qu'il allait oublier qu'il y avait encore des Mangemorts en liberté.

Il réfléchit à la phrase qui flottait dans sa tête puis se secoua la tête.

Il était bête...depuis quand des Mangemorts prendraient comme couleurs principales du rose et blanc?

Il s'approcha plus près de la table et vit deux flacons.

L'une contenait un liquide transparent et à l'air louche où est inscrit lettre noir sur ticket blanc:Buvez-moi!

Harry ricana.

Comme si il allait suivre l'ordre.

Il vit à côté le deuxième flacon au liquide orange comme un jus de citrouille.

Il n'y avait pas d'inscription sur ce dernier donc il le prit et bu.

Il regarda tout autour de lui et vit que rien n'avait changé.

Il haussa les épaules et reposa le flacon.

Quand soudain, il se mit à grandir, grandir, grandir!

Jusqu'à atteindre...le plafond.

_**Et merde.**_

_**Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait?**_

Il dû se courber parce qu'il était tellement grand qu'il pouvait facilement casser le plafond et le traverser.

_**Je dois trouver une solution.**_

_**C'était une potion que j'ai bu donc l'autre potion doit me redonner ma taille!**_

Il se courba l'échine encore plus pour atteindre le petit flacon qui était minuscule sur la paume de sa main.

Il ouvrit avec difficulté le minuscule flacon et bu le liquide transparent.

Il déposa le flacon sur la table en prenant soin de ne pas forcer sur sa force.

Puis il trembla sans s'arrêter et il commença à rapetisser, rapetisser, rapetisser.

Jusqu'à avoir la taille de la porte, même plus petit.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

_**Mais...mais...c'est quoi cette folie?**_

_**On me joue un tour ou quoi?**_

Il fixa la table qui était maintenant immense.

Il regarda la porte et haussa les épaules puis s'avança vers ce dernier.

Il l'ouvrit sans difficulté.

Devant lui, il y avait un grand pré vert où se dessinait un petit chemin jaune.

Il haussa un sourcil et se dit que ce monde était vraiment étrange.

Il soupira et commença à marcher sur le chemin.

Il entendit la porte claquer derrière lui et se tourna mais quel ne fut sa surprise de ne point trouver de porte.

Elle s'était volatilisée comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Il referma sa bouche qui s'était ouvert comme un strangulo hors de l'eau.

_**Et merde alors!**_

_**Comment je vais faire pour rentrer?**_

_**D'un côté, il n'y avait pas la sortie dans la pièce donc autant continuer.**_

Il continua donc de marcher.

Mais après une courte marche, il dû faire un choix difficile.

Le chemin se divisait en deux.

L'un allait dans la forêt et l'autre continuait dans les champs de blé.

Il prit celui de gauche qui allait dans la forêt.

__Peut-être que je suis de l'autre côté de la Forêt Interdite ? Bah, comme ça, on saura enfin ce qu'il y a à la fin._

Une heure qu'il marchait et il était trop fatigué.

Il n'était pas vraiment étonné puisqu'il n'avait pas pris de petit-déjeuné.

Il eut une pensée pour ses deux meilleurs amis qui se demanderaient où il pouvait être.

Tout à ses pensées, il n'entendit pas les bruits.

C'est seulement quand il passa à côté d'un buisson qu'il sortit de la lune.

Il regarda le buisson intrigué et s'en approcha.

Il mit sa tête dedans pour voir ce qui se passait l'autre côté mais il se prit les pieds dans une racine qui sortait de terre.

Donc...il tomba et traversa complètement le buisson.

Ce qu'il vit était...bizarre.

Il y avait devant lui une longue table rectangulaire et noir avec une nappe rose.

Des chaises en bois du même couleur que la table avec des petits coeurs roses.

Il s'en approcha.

Il vit des tasses de thé rose et blanc avec la théière assortie.

Il y avait aussi un panier rempli de pains et pâtisseries de toutes sortes.

Il y avait cinq chaises disposées autour de la table.

Deux chaises à chaque bouts de la table.

Il se rendit compte qu'elles étaient numérotées.

Harry s'assit sur la chaise comportant le numéro 2, sur la droite de la première chaise qui était au bout de la table.

Il en avait bien besoin.

Il avait mal au pied à force d'avoir marché.

Il somnola et enfin dormit.

Il se fit réveiller par un grand brouhaha.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit quelque chose de vraiment bizarre.

Très bizarre.

Sur la chaise 1, il y avait...Draco Malfoy avec un chapeau haut de forme vert forêt avec des cartes de numéro coincées entre le chapeau et l'élastique noir.

Il avait comme haut, une chemise noir simple.

Comme bas, il avait un slim au carreau jaune et orange.

Et les chaussures étaient italiennes et de la même couleur que la chemise.

Harry pouffa.

Même lui ne s'habillerait pas comme...ça!

Le Blond parlait avec un lion à l'air paresseux habillé comme Godric Gryffondor qui buvait du thé.

Le Blond aussi.

Il tenait la tasse en levant le petit doigt comme le font normalement les aristos.

A côté du Brun, il y avait un serpent vert au dessin d'arabesque noir habillé avec des vêtements de Salazar Serpentard qui visait le lion avec sa cuillère comme dans les batailles de purée sauf que ce n'était pas de la purée mais du sucre.

A côté du lion, il y avait un aigle normal, enfin un peu gigantesque pour que ce soit normal, qui lisait le journal en buvant du café.

Celui-là était habillé avec les habits de Rowena Serdaigle.

Le dernier, qui était à côté du serpent, était un blaireau comme sur le tapisserie du Poudlard mais avec les habits d'Helga Poufsouffle.

Il comptait des pièces de gallions dans son coin.

Harry fut tiré dans sa contemplation par le Draco-habillé-n'importe-comment.

__Voulez-vous du thé?_

Harry haussa les sourcils en signe d'interrogation.

__Euh...quoi?_

Draco-Zarbi lui sourit comme s'il était attardé.

_**Non mais! **_

_**Qui c'est qui est attardé ici?**_

_**Qui s'est qui est habillé comme un mongol?**_

__Je vous demandais si vous voudriez du thé._

Harry hocha la tête.

C'est qu'il avait soif malgré qu'il déteste Malfoy.

Il prit la tasse et bu un peu.

_**Hmm...pas mauvais.**_

__Euh, c'est très bon, Malfoy._

Le Blond hocha la tête et se tourna complètement vers le Brun.

__Je ne suis pas...euh, Mal-quelque chose...On m'appelle le Chapelier ou le Chapelier Fou._

_Enchanté de vous connaître._

Harry se massa les tempes.

_**Malfoy dit qu'il n'est pas Malfoy...comprend plus rien.**_

_**Ah...mais oui, je suis dans un monde parallèle donc le Malfoy que je n'ai pas devant moi n'est pas le Malfoy que je connais.**_

_**C'est un Malfoy d'une autre dimension.**_

_**Mais ça fait quand même bizarre de parler avec la fouine comme ça.**_

Il releva la tête vers le Chapelier et sourit.

__Je suis désolé mais vous ressemblez tellement à un...une connaissance._

_Je m'appelle Harry._

_Enchanté de vous connaître aussi._

_Pourriez-vous me dire où suis-je?_

Il n'arrivait pas à regarder Malfoy 2 parce que celui-ci le regardait ouvertement et se léchait les lèvres comme s'il voulait goûter un gâteau à porté de main.

__Mon cher, on est au Pays des Merveilles._

_Vous, vous êtes nouveau._

Harry fit un sourire crispé.

Il avait un peu peur de ce Malfoy-là.

Il le rendait nerveux.

De plus, sa magie ne marchait pas ici.

Il avait déjà essayé dans la pièce rose et blanche.

Il essaya de se lever mais il n'y arrivait pas comme si il n'avait plus de force.

Il essaya donc d'éloigner sa chaise du blond mais n'arrivait même pas à bouger d'un pouce.

Le Chapelier Fou en profitait.

Il approcha sa main droite sur la cuisse fine d'Harry.

Le Brun écarquilla les yeux.

_**Et les animaux ne voyait rien comme...comme si c'était normal!**_

_**Oh mon Dieu!**_

Comme cette constatation l'avait réveillé, il put se lever mais le Chapelier se leva aussi, un regard prédateur et une démarche féline.

Harry marcha à reculons mais trébucha et tomba dans...une mer de coussins moelleux.

Il fut surpris.

Le Chapelier en profita et se jeta sur le Brun qui fut tétaniser.

Le Blond emprisonna les poignets d'Harry avec sa main gauche et de la droite, il effleura les tétons roses à travers la chemise, il caressa la poitrine tout en embrassant sa victime qui gémissait sous les assauts nombreux du sosie de Draco.

__Ah...Dra...co...ha...oui..._

Le Chapelier Blond lui avait enlevé la chemise blanche ainsi que sa propre chemise sombre, le pantalon noir et le sien qui était multicolore et n'avait pas oublié les chaussures.

Seul son chapeau vert et les lunettes du Brun étaient restés.

Harry se mordit les lèvres sous la beauté du Blond.

Il avait une poitrine large et rassurante.

Les épaules carrées et protectrices.

Le ventre immaculé parsemé d'une toison dorée qui descendait vers le bas.

Des hanches étroites, des jambes musclées et fermes.

Et son sexe au garde à vous.

Et tous ça pour lui.

Il ne put retenir un gémissement.

Le Blond se coucha complètement sur le Brun et fit exprès de faire entrer leurs sexes en contact.

Ils gémirent tous les deux sous la sensation grisante.

Il commença par embrasser tous le visage du Brun qui soupira de plaisir.

Il l'embrassa longuement puis commença à suçoter une veine qui battait au rythme du coeur d'Harry ce qui le fit gémir.

__Oh Dieu..._

Il descendit pour atteindre la poitrine.

Là il suçota, mordit, lécha les tétons devenus rouges.

Ses deux mains occupées à maintenir les mains du Brun, sur les nombreux coussins, qui gesticulait sous lui.

Au même moment, il balançait son bassin de haut en bas comme une danse donc à chaque fois qu'il descendait, il caressait aussi le sexe du Brun.

Harry n'arrivait plus à savoir où il était.

Il avait la tête qui tournait.

Les sensations étaient si fortes et il avait l'impression que Draco était partout.

Il serrait les dents pour ne pas crier mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir.

Le Blond en eu marre des tétons et chercha quelque chose de plus intéressant en bas.

Là, il dessina des arabesques sur le ventre bronzé et mima l'acte sexuel dans le nombril.

Il goûta les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur la peau de son futur amant et écoutait avec attention ses gémissements.

Quand il arriva devant le trésor, Harry se mit sur les coudes pour le voir.

Le Blond montra son sourire carnassier au Brun qui se recoucha en gémissant.

Le Chapelier souffla sur le gland bordeaux et le caressa en cercle avec le bout de sa langue pointue.

Harry balança sa tête en arrière.

__Haa...c'est...trop...BooOOoOOooOOoOOoon..._

Il avait crié le dernier mot parce que le Blond l'avait pris tout entier dans la bouche.

Draco 2 relâcha les mains du Brun pour coincer les hanches de ce dernier qui lui intimait le rythme.

Harry soupira de frustration et de plaisir mêlé.

Il plongea ses mains dans la chevelure blonde presque blanche du Chapelier.

Draco 2 entra un doigt dans le Brun qui ne le sentit pas parce qu'il l'avait pris en bouche au même moment.

Il entra son doigt au plus profond d'Harry qui haleta quand il se rendit compte que le Blond le préparait.

Il fit un allé-et-venu en lui et en fit de même avec son sexe avec la bouche.

Il mit un deuxième doigt toujours le sexe du Brun dans sa bouche et releva les yeux pour voir les réactions.

Harry avait mal et serra par instinct les fesses sous la deuxième intrusion.

Le Chapelier eut les yeux encore assombris.

Le Brun devait être si étroit.

Il devait être le premier à pouvoir entrer en lui.

Il serra sa bouche un peu plus durement autour du sexe d'Harry qui cria combien c'était bon.

__Ouiiiiiiii!_

Il se cambra parce qu'au moment même ou Draco lui serra le sexe, les deux doigts avaient touché en lui quelque chose qui lui fit voir des étoiles,

Draco 2 s'en rendit compte donc il le toucha plusieurs fois et il se félicita de sa trouvaille parce qu'il avait mis le troisième doigt et le Brun n'eut même pas mal.

En fait, il ne le sentit pas.

Harry allait venir, il le sentait, il le savait mais fut déçu quand les doigts du Blond se retirèrent.

Il regarda le Blond qui lui fit un magnifique sourire.

Le Blond s'avança vers lui pour l'embrasser et au même moment, il força l'entrée de son intimité.

Harry voulut crier tellement il avait mal mais la bouche sensuelle du Chapelier lui coupa la parole.

Quand le Blond entra profondément dans le Brun, il dû se retenir pour ne pas amorcer tout de suite le va-et-vient brutalement.

Harry était si étroit, si serré qu'il pourrait en mourir s'il ne bougeait pas.

Il finit par entrer complètement et s'arrêta.

Il haletait.

L'anneau de chair s'était mis à coincer son sexe et c'était comme le paradis pour lui mais un mélange aussi de l'enfer puisqu'il ne pouvait bouger maintenant.

Harry se rendit compte des efforts du Blond alors amorça lui-même le premier mouvement même s'il avait mal mais à la place, il sentit le même plaisir qu'avec les doigts du Blond.

Draco 2 avait trouvé et touché la prostate.

S'en rendant compte, le Blond retoucha plusieurs fois ce point lentement en premier mais ne pouvant plus de se retenir, il accéléra.

Tout les deux étaient en train de haleter.

Un plaisir commun coulait dans leur veine.

Le tourbillon de plaisir monta encore plus haut, très haut jusqu'à, enfin atteindre les étoiles.

La limite du plaisir.

Ils jouirent tout les deux en criant pour le Blond et en gémissant doucement pour le Brun comme s'il n'avait plus de souffle.

Le Chapelier s'écroula sur Harry.

Il était vidé de ses forces.

Ils haletaient tout les deux et ne pouvaient pas parler.

Le Brun n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle tellement ça avait été extraordinaire.

Sa tête tourna du manque d'air et il s'évanouit.

Harry se réveilla avec une sensation de déjà-vu.

Il avait mal au derrière comme si on lui avait donné la fessée.

Il regarda son réveil magique et cria en courant à la salle de bain _MERDE! Je vais être encore en retard!!!_


End file.
